Replaced
by romansoldier7
Summary: Kara has been feeling neglected by her sister, especially when it comes to Maggie. Tensions build and when it all comes to a head, there are disastrous consequences. Kara is taken by Cadmus, and Alex doesn't realize it because she is too busy with Maggie to notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little later than promised, but here is the new story :) For those of you who read Dark Days Ahead, this will not be nearly as long. I hope you all can still enjoy :)**

Kara woke up to an empty bed, and felt her heart break all over again. She had just lost Mon-El, and felt that fresh guilt weighing down on her. Kara slowly got dressed and got ready to head for the DEO. Recently, there had been some Cadmus activity, so all agents were on high alert.

She was at least excited that tonight was Sister's Night. Alex had bailed on the last month of sister nights, but Kara couldn't blame her because she had just gotten engaged with Maggie. Kara just wanted Alex to be happy, and if that meant spending more time with Maggie, Kara was not opposed to it. She did admittedly miss her big sister, though.

Alex promised that she'd clear her schedule today for Sister Night, so Kara was excited about that. She flew to the DEO, and headed toward Alex's lab, quietly knocking before stepping in. "Hey Lex! Do you want Chinese or pizza tonight? I was thinking of ordering ahead of time so that you could have that ready to go as soon as you left the DEO. Oh, and also what movie should I set up? Snapper gave me a day off today, so I'm good to set up for tonight."

Alex apologetically shook her head to her sister. "I'm so sorry, Kara. Maggie and I set up a date night for tonight. But, I'll be sure to make it for next week, okay? I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Kara felt the crushing weight of disappointment in her chest, but tried not to let any of it seep outward. She didn't want Alex to feel bad for spending time with her fiancee. She just plastered a fake smile on her face, and cheerfully responded. "It's no problem at all! Don't even worry about it. Go have fun with Maggie. We always have next week."

She then turned and walked out before Alex could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

Kara returned home, and sank in her own misery.

Feeling like she'd be alone forever.

-00-

The following week, she had an extra bounce in her step. Alex had _promised_ a sister night tonight, and Kara was finally going to get to spend time with her. Since Mon-El, Kara had been feeling so alone. She wanted to say something to Alex, but wanted to let her focus on her recent engagement. She was just excited that she'd finally be able to spend some time with her big sister.

Alex ran into her in a hallway at the DEO, and smiled at her little sister. Kara gave her a quick hug. "What time are you going to be over tonight? I want to have all the food and stuff ready for you when you get there."

A flash of sorrow came across her face. "Oh my God, Kara! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot that tonight was sister night. I arranged with Maggie to help her on a case tonight. I am so, so sorry. I'll _make sure_ I'm good for next week. I can't bail on Mags tonight, it's important. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Kara felt the same crushing weight of disappointment weigh on her heart, as she tried not to let it affect her too much. "Yeah, it's okay. Go be with her."

She turned and walked away, flying back to her empty apartment. Alex watched her go, feeling guilty for forgetting. She shrugged, and thought to herself that they'd be good for next week, so there was nothing to worry about.

-00-

The next four weeks continued like this, with Alex constantly forgoing plans with Kara to be with Maggie. Kara tried so hard not to let it get to her, but she couldn't help it. Without Mon-El, she felt so isolated and alone. She stopped talking to Lena and James, and rarely ever saw Winn unless it was at the DEO.

She threw herself into her Supergirl duties to try and forget. Forget about how Alex was replacing her with her fiancee. Forget about how no one was there for her. Luckily, there had been a lot of activity to keep her distracted, but there was always a lingering sense of desperation and disappointment in the back of her mind.

Cadmus had been pretty active lately, taking advantage of the chaos left in the wake of Rhea's invasion. They were enough to keep Supergirl busy for the time being. Truth be told, Kara had been feeling abandoned by Alex for a long time now, even though she promised that she'd never abandon her sister.

She started feeling this way around her earth birthday, and since then, that lingering feeling has never left.

Alex rarely ever talked to her at the DEO, they didn't go on missions together anymore, and Alex didn't even come over for sister nights. They never texted, and Kara felt them drifting apart. Any time there was a mission, Alex always took Maggie as her partner. Any time there was a sister night, Alex always seemed to have plans with Maggie. Any time they were at the DEO, she was always joined at the hip with Maggie.

Kara just couldn't take it anymore. She had sent away the only person aside from Alex who made her feel whole, and now she had no support system to help her get over that emotionally. Alex had promised to be there for her, but after her impulsive proposal, she never followed through. Kara was left to deal with all of that hurt on her own, while Alex chose time and time again to neglect her.

After Alex had turned her down _again_ for sister night, she decided that she would talk to her about how she was feeling. The day at the DEO had finished, and she was exhausted from the day's events, however she really wanted to sort this out with Alex.

She flew over to her apartment, and knocked on the door. Alex opened it, and a surprised expression overcame her face. "Kara! I didn't expect you to come here." She gestured for Kara to step inside. "If I had known you were coming over, I would have cleared out the place. Maggie's here too, we weren't really expecting visitors."

Kara sighed. "That's fine. I just wanted to talk to you."

Alex looked at her questioningly. "About what?"

Her little sister looked towards the floor, almost ashamed that she was feeling this way. "I'm just... I just miss you, Lex. Every time I try to talk to you, or spend time with you, your attention is always somewhere else." She gave a meaningful glance in Maggie's direction.

Her fiancee stood up to leave. "I'm going to go. Give you two some privacy."

Alex shook her head. "It's fine, you can stay. Anything she wants to say, she can say in front of you too." She then turned her attention back to her sister. "Kara, I didn't know you were feeling this way. You should have come talk to me. I wasn't trying to make you feel like I was replacing you."

Anger flared into Kara's eyes. "Alex, I have asked you every week to come to Sister Night for the past two _months._ You couldn't find time for me even once? Not even one week? You couldn't spare me _one day_ of your time?" She tried to calm herself down. Kara didn't want to fight with her sister, she just wanted to figure this out.

"I didn't talk to you sooner because I wanted you to spend more time with Maggie. The night I sent Mon-El away, I told you that all I wanted was for you two to be happy together. But you've completely left me alone. You've abandoned me, Alex. I was left to deal with sending Mon-El away, all on my own. I needed you, Alex. And you weren't there."

Alex's gaze softened. "I'm sorry you've been feeling this way. I just wanted to spend time with Maggie. I had just proposed..."

Kara did her best to hold in a snort. "You proposed two months ago, Alex. You're telling me that you've been neglecting me because of a proposal you made _two months_ ago? And this isn't even the first time this has happened. You claim that you're not replacing me, but it really feels like it to me."

Alex felt some heat start to rise. "When have I done this before? I promised you that I wouldn't abandon you, and I kept that promise. I've been there for you, your whole life. Since we were _kids._ "

Kara just laughed. "That is _rich._ How about that time when the Martians invaded the DEO? On my Earth Birthday. You weren't even planning on celebrating that with me, because you had a concert planned later that day with Maggie. You _knew_ how important that day was to me, and we have celebrated it every year. You couldn't take one day off for me?"

Alex felt like someone had ripped her heart right out of her chest. She thought they had made amends about that. "Kara..."

Her sister stopped her. "Alex, no. Even when Jeremiah turned evil, you pushed me away. You told me I was no longer part of your family, and for what? Because I was suspicious of someone who had spent _years_ with Cadmus? And you never talked to me about that, you never apologized. For all I know, you still don't consider me part of the family. And when I ended up being right, you didn't come to me to talk about it. You drowned yourself in alcohol and went to Maggie instead."

"Kara, I-"

"Or how about when you were kidnapped? Maggie was the one who tried to free the prisoner, and I was the one to stop her. I got your location from Rick's dad, I broke you out of the cell, and I saved your life. But you don't even want to talk to me about that? You stayed with Maggie the whole day. You never even texted me. I didn't know if you were alright, and you sure as hell didn't make me feel welcome to ask. I was the one who abided by your wishes, I made sure he stayed in prison, like you wanted. And the rest of that day, you sat there assuring Maggie you were fine, with no word to me. How do you think I felt?"

Alex felt heat rising in her cheeks. Though Kara was making all valid points, Alex refused to just stand there and take the abuse. "Kara, you talked about wanting me to be happy with Maggie. So when I try, what? You get angry with me? I never meant to abandon you, and I'm sorry if that's how you feel, but I was doing what was good for me. For the first time in my life, I was doing something for the sake of my own happiness. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Kara scoffed. "I was. I encouraged you to pursue your relationship with her. I told you that the only thing I wanted for you was to be happy with her, and to never let her go. That's why I never brought any of this up. I just wanted you to be happy. But I didn't want to lose you in the process. I feel like I'm nobody to you now. We used to be so close, but you have been pushing me away. I needed help when I made that sacrifice, when I sent Mon-El away. I just needed _someone._ But you never showed. You never checked in on me, you spent all your time with Maggie. Alex, I needed you. I was suffering, depressed, alone. I needed _you._ And you weren't there."

Tears leaked out of Kara's eyes as she turned away. "I just wanted you to be happy, so I shoved my feelings aside. I bottled it all up, so you could have your happy ending. I sat alone in my apartment every night, thinking about how I am such a _failure_ because I had to send Mon-El away. Because I couldn't find another way. And I did that all without telling you, because I didn't want you to feel guilty about being happy, while I was spiraling. I did it because you are so important to me, and I thought that went both ways. But I guess I'm just not a priority to you anymore." With that she left out the door, and flew away.

Alex took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She looked to Maggie apologetically. "I am so sorry you had to hear that. She had no right to come in here and blame all of her problems on our relationship."

Maggie sighed. "Actually, Alex. She did. I never saw it before, but I see it clearly now. I'm the reason you've been neglecting her, and I can see how much it's hurt her. I understand you're angry, but try to see it from her point of view, okay?"

She leaned in and gave Alex a quick kiss. "I'm going to go get ready for bed, I have a feeling we have a long way ahead of us."

Alex crawled into bed, completely drained from the encounter. And she wondered if Kara was right.

Outside, Kara was flying home and tears were blinding her eyes. She had finally let out everything that was frustrating her, and in a way, it felt like a weight was lifted off of her chest. But despite that, she felt as if that had been the wrong decision. She felt guilty for pinning everything on Maggie, and she didn't want Alex to feel bad about wanting to be happy.

This whole situation was just a mess.

She was so distracted with everything that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Kara didn't see the kryptonite bullet heading towards her, until it was too late. She was knocked straight out of the air, and came crashing to the concrete. The impact knocked her unconscious, and she was dragged into a van.

Back inside the apartment, Alex and Maggie fell asleep in their bed, none the wiser.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and have a blessed day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the encouraging words last chapter :)**

 _february28 - I'm still deciding if I want Lena to be in this. I don't see where she would be relevant to the main storyline, but that could make for an interesting subplot. Most likely I will not be adding her in though._

 _green-tea01 - i probably will not be including too much torture/PTSD, since I already did that whole thing with my last story. However, it will be a minor theme._

 _Flash4818 - I will not have them instantly recognize Kara is missing, it'll be much more of a slow burner until they finally realize that Kara is gone._

 _Kafffacass - It will be a slow burner :) I don't really like rushing stories or plot points like that. I'll probably include some minor torture, but none as bad as my last story. PTSD will play a slight role, but will not be the main focus of this story._

 _csiaddictfan87 - Me too :( I miss them. I am going to try to give her some emotional closure regarding Mon-El in this story. I was a little bothered that she never actually made any kind of emotional recovery on the show._

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Alex woke up later than usual the next morning, having fallen asleep late. She had been too preoccupied with what Kara had said to get a good rest. _Is she right? Have I been neglecting her?_

The scent of waffles drifted in to the bedroom as she pulled on some clothes. She walked out, huge smile on her face, to find Maggie cooking. Maggie turned and returned the smile. "Made a little something for you."

Alex laughed. "Could have been fooled, I don't see any smoke anywhere. Must not have been you cooking." Maggie gasped, mock insulted. "I am not _that_ bad. Waffles _are_ pretty hard to mess up, Danvers. Plus, you were knocked out in there. I thought I'd get you a little pick-me-up. Something on your mind?"

She shook her head. "It's just the stuff with Kara from yesterday. I don't think she should have exploded at us like she did, but I do feel really bad. There's truth to what she said. I want to talk to her about it, but I'm afraid to make it worse." Maggie nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Maybe just give her a couple days. These things heal with space and time."

Alex gave a small smile. "I know... but Kara hates space and time."

-00-

Kara opened her eyes groggily, pain lighting up her abdomen. The gunshot wound from the night before hadn't become any prettier since she was taken. She looked around, slowly surveying her surroundings, trying to find out where she had been taken.

As soon as Lillian appeared, her question was answered. She tried to stand up to meet the eldest Luthor, but the gunshot wound in her stomach did not allow her.

Lillian watched as Kara struggled, grin lighting up her face. "Glad to see you're back! This time, we didn't even need your boyfriend to lure you out. But then again, that wouldn't even have been a possibility, seeing as though you sent him into outer space."

Kara immediately began fuming. "Don't you dare mention his name. You don't have the right to talk about him."

Lillian snorted. "Oh, please. I have the right to do anything I want when you are the one on that end of the cell. All that time back, I warned against the constant threat of aliens. I always did say that they would try to take over, and kill the humans. But no one believed me. I'm sure you can understand my frustration. After all, your boyfriend was one of them."

Kara's rage was beginning to boil over. "He was _not_ one of them. He was different. Mon-El changed into a good man, and if I remember correctly, he helped your daughter escape from the clutches of Queen Rhea."

Lillian laughed. "Oh, my dear. Lena is more than capable of taking care of herself. I see that after months, you're still not over him... I suppose I have no one to shoot this time to force you to comply."

Kara's head tilted up, worry filling her eyes. "Comply with what?"

Her captor just smirked at her. "You'll find out soon." As she turned, Kara stopped her. "Lillian, where's Jeremiah? I know you know where he is. Let me see him. Please. I'll do whatever you want, just let me see him."

Lillian shook her head. "Unfortunately, I can't let that happen." With that cryptic response, she turned and left.

Kara returned to her corner of the cell, pressing her hand against the wound to try and staunch the blood flow. If she didn't get help soon, she would bleed out.

-00-

J'onn watched Alex carefully as she walked into the DEO. He immediately approached her and Maggie when they entered. "Have either of you seen Kara?" They both gave questioning glances to each other before turning back and shaking their heads. Alex questioned, "She hasn't come in yet?"

J'onn just shook his head. "No one has seen her since last night. Her tracker is offline, and her cell phone says she's in her apartment. But I went over there to check on her, and she's not there."

A frown came across Alex's face, but she quickly denied the worry she was feeling. "We had a bit of a fight yesterday. I'm sure she's just out somewhere, off the grid. I don't think there's anything to worry about."

J'onn looked to the pair. "Are you sure? Shouldn't someone at least check on her then? She has to be feeling down, and everything on top of Mon-El leaving..."

Alex just nodded. "I've known Kara her whole life. I know that when she gets like this, she just needs space and time. She may not like it, but it's true. I'll give her a couple days, then I'll talk to her."

J'onn hesitantly agreed, and watched as the two walked away. And for some reason, he couldn't seem to stop the seed of worry from growing in his stomach. Something about all of this felt... off.

 _She just needs space and time, and then Alex will check on her. Everything will be fine._

Little did they know, 'space and time' were two luxuries that Kara did not have.

 **A/N: I will not be posting on a schedule. I tried that with my last story and got a lot of hate for it. I'll just be posting whenever I can, and that should be pretty frequently, at least until my school starts back up.**

 **Hope you all have a blessed day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_buffyfan1992 - J'onn will be present in this story, but will not have a main role. This is mainly exploring the relationship between Alex, Maggie, and Kara. However, he will be there in all of our Space Dad needs :)_

 _Flash4818 - Kara will probably be found next chapter, or the following chapter. As I mentioned before, I did not want to rush anything._

 **Hope you guys enjoy :)**

Kara screamed in pain as she felt the serrated knife dig into her thigh. Searing agony spread through her whole leg, and she felt sick to her stomach. It had been four days of needless torture, after Lillian revealed why she needed Kara.

Apparently, she was working on some kind of Kryptonian fighting exo-suit, and needed to perfect a form of synthetic kryptonite to integrate into the exoskeleton. Kara had unfortunately become victim to her testing.

She had managed to rip off a shirt sleeve and tie it around her abdomen to make a makeshift tourniquet to stop the blood flow from the gunshot wound. But that was only a temporary solution. Her cape would have done a better job, but since she was coming from Alex's apartment, she wasn't wearing Supergirl attire at the time she was taken. She had been wearing a jacket too, which would have been much nicer, but it had apparently fallen off when she was shot out of the sky.

Kara felt dizzy and nauseous from the combination of her wound and the kryptonite, and knew she needed to get out of there.

As soon as she thought this though, she felt a syringe enter her neck, and the next thing she knew, everything went black.

-00-

It had been four days and Alex still hadn't heard from Kara. She was beginning to feel increasingly worried. However, she decided to give Kara a couple more days before she would set out to find her sister.

She was analyzing some samples from a recent alien attack when she heard a gentle knock on her lab door. Alex smiled upon seeing her fiancee.

"Hey, Mags. I was just finishing up in here." Maggie raised an eyebrow. "You're still at it? You started analyzing that sample hours ago."

Alex shrugged. "I've been a little distracted thinking about Kara. I can't help but think something has happened to her." Maggie gave her a reassuring smile. "I know you're worried, but Little Danvers can take care of herself. Why don't you finish that up and then we can have a little date night to take your mind off things for a while?"

Alex wrapped her up in a hug and nodded. "That sounds great. This will only take me ten more minutes to finish."

Maggie sat in one of the chairs nearby to wait. She looked around and found some blood samples laying around. She examined them until Alex finished, then questioned her about them. "Alex, what species has this kind of blood? It's so... dark."

Alex smiled. "It's actually a sample of Kara's blood. I didn't realize Kryptonian blood was so dark either until we extracted that sample from her." Maggie just filed that knowledge away for another time and returned her fiancee's smile.

"I suppose it's time we get out of here then. If we wait any longer, all the good places are going to close for the night."

-00-

When they were finally seated and the food had come out, Alex barely ate anything. Maggie could see her just shuffling the food around her plate, without actually eating any of it. She gave her fiancee a small smile. "Just try not to think about it so much, Danvers. There's nothing you can do until she decides to talk to you. Like you said, she just needs time."

Alex nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, I know..."

"But?"

Alex just shook her head. "I just can't help but think that this is all my fault. You even said you agreed. What if I pushed her over the edge? When Clark was here before we met, she spent _every minute_ with him. She even said she wanted to move to Metropolis so they could be together, and I just... I felt so neglected. That was only for a few days, though. I can't believe I forced Kara to feel this way for _months_."

Maggie reached across the table and squeezed Alex's hand. "I know you feel horrible about everything, but there's no use dwelling on what you did. You can only focus on how you're going to make it better." She just watched as Alex nodded dejectedly in return.

"Look, why don't we just try to enjoy this amazing food, and we can talk about this later, okay? Everything is going to turn out alright, and we _did_ come here to take your mind off things. Let's just enjoy this rare night where we're together and there are no aliens or criminals romping about the city. Does that sound good to you, Danvers?""

Alex gave her a small smile, and nodded. "Yeah... I guess I can do that."

-00-

Maggie and Alex left the restaurant holding hands and smiling, and Alex felt a million times better. She even elected to take the scenic route home, a way she'd never taken before. It would take them an extra half hour, but neither of them seemed to mind. She was enjoying Maggie's company, and her fiancee was helping take her mind off the nagging worry she was feeling about Kara.

They were walking through an empty pathway when Maggie stopped abruptly. Automatically alarmed, Alex looked around, whispering. "What's the matter, Mags? I don't see anything."

The detective simply held up a hand telling her to be quiet. She walked stealthily towards a bush, where she found some kind of white cloth. Upon lifting it up and examining it further, both of them simultaneously realized what it was.

Maggie looked over to Alex, hoping against hope she was wrong.

"Danvers, is this... is this Kara's favorite jacket?" She then pointed to a suspiciously dark red patch right in the center of the white cloth.

"... And is that her blood?"

And that's when Alex really felt the sickening panic flare up in her chest.

 **As always, have a blessed day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_HD - I vaguely recall Lillian having some kind of Kryptonian exo-suit in Season 3, but I'm not sure if that actually happened, so I just sort of went for it. And yeah, Alex and Maggie will begin the hunt for her now :)_

 _Alliedstasis - 100% agree._

 _Guest - Aw, that is so sweet :) I'm here now!_

 **Hope you guys enjoy :)**

Alex was pacing in the command center of the DEO while Maggie explained the situation to J'onn. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw Maggie holding up Kara's jacket.

"And you both are sure that this is her blood and her jacket? It could be anyone's."

Maggie nodded confidently. "Alex even said that her blood is much darker than humans'." She gestured to the bloodstain. "I can tell you right now, _that_ is not human blood. Plus, this is Kara's favorite jacket. I don't think it's a coincidence we found it hidden in a bush with a bloodstain in the center. Do you?"

J'onn just shook his head. "Okay, well I think it's fair to assume that this is Cadmus' doing. They have been highly active since the Daxamite invasion, and we know that they want Kara. We need to work on finding a way to track them down."

He called out to Winn. "Agent Schott, pull up the location on Supergirl's tracker." Winn just nodded silently, as he had been made aware as to the severity of the situation by Alex's incessant pacing. While they waited for Winn to get her location, J'onn examined the blood.

"I'll get a forensic team to confirm this, and I'm by no means a forensic expert, but that blood stain looks like a result of a gunshot wound... I don't know if she has much time left." Maggie gestured to where Alex was nervously pacing about. "I think she'd agree with you."

Winn looked up from his computer and solemnly shook his head. "Her tracker is offline. That's why we were never able to find her the night she was at Alex's. Lillian must have deactivated it somehow."

Alex cursed under her breath. "Winn, there's got to be _something_ you can do. I get this feeling that she doesn't have much time."

Winn looked unsure. "Because of the amount of activity we've been seeing from Cadmus, I could probably trace back some of the energy signatures and triangulate a position based on possible locations. But, I make no guarantees."

J'onn nodded. "Thank you. Get to work, Agent Schott. As soon as you get a location, we're moving out." He then turned to Alex. "Agent Danvers, I know you're worried. So am I. But we need you to keep a cool head if there's any hope we save her, okay? I need you calm out there." Alex just nodded stoically.

The Director gathered up the rest of the agents in the command center. "We are working on a plan to locate Supergirl, and once Agent Schott finds her, we're going in. Everybody gear up." A horde of "yes sir's" met his ears as everyone dispersed quickly to get their gear on.

Maggie walked over to Alex in the temporary lull of activity and pulled her into a comforting hug. "We'll find her, okay? Winn is the best there is. And once we get her back, you can make things right with her."

Alex just shook her head in doubt. "What if Winn doesn't get a location? Or it's the wrong location? I don't even know if she's okay, the blood stain looked like she was shot. If that's the case... Maggie, it's been days. If she was shot, she could very well be dead. And I wouldn't have done anything to help her. This is all my fault. Even if she's okay, she'll never forgive me."

Maggie just grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You can't think like that. Little Danvers is tough, and one gun shot won't take her down. You have to believe. And this is no one's fault but Lillian's, so don't go around blaming yourself. _When_ she makes it out of this, she'll come around, okay? Little Danvers can't stay mad at you for long."

Alex just gave her a small smile, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their tender moment was interrupted as Winn stood up abruptly.

"I found them!"

-00-

Kara was currently pushed up against the back wall of her cell, shivering from the cold. Her makeshift tourniquet had come undone, and though it had done a somewhat good job of staunching the blood flow, it was by no means a permanent fix. All of the blood loss was making her dizzy and nauseous, and she felt a different kind of cold setting into her bones. She was curled up in a ball trying to conserve body heat, which was not at all helping the blood loss.

Exhaustion flooded through her body as well. She hadn't slept since the night before Alex's apartment. Sometimes the pain kept her awake, and other times, Lillian did.

Unfortunately, it was mostly Lillian.

Kara had been forced to withstand Kryptonite injection, aerosolized inhalation, and electrocution, among _many_ other things. Her body was shutting down.

Nobody had come to find her, and she knew it would only be hours until the blood loss became too much.

Lillian sauntered into the room, holding a syringe. She laid her eyes on Kara's curled up form and smirked. "If only National City could see how pathetic you really are. No one has come to help you, not even your big sister. I doubt anyone's even noticed you're gone. You give so much for this city, and yet no one seems to care about you. Not even the DEO."

With that, she opened the cell door with the syringe brandished.

Kara didn't have the energy to fight back as Lillian stepped into the cell and once against plunged the syringe's needle into her neck.

-00-

Winn had just finished explaining to J'onn how he had been able to narrow it down to two potential locations.

The Director nodded and proceeded to gather up all the agents. "There are two possible locations where Supergirl is being held. In this situation, we would usually do thorough recon and plan out a strike, but I'm afraid Supergirl does not have that kind of time. We're splitting into two teams, which means there will be less agents than there normally would be. Our priority is getting our girl out, but be careful while you do it." He looked around to make sure everyone was nodding before he continued.

"Agent Danvers and I will be taking a team out to one of the locations, while Detective Sawyer takes a team of NCPD out to the other." Maggie just looked at him. "J'onn, that won't work. This is an alien recovery mission. The police won't get involved, it's not in their jurisdiction."

J'onn shook his head. "Cadmus is a human-run organization, so it is technically in the police's jurisdiction. Plus, Lillian is a prison escapee, and I can't even count on both hands the number of times they have done something illegal. The police should have absolutely _no_ qualms getting involved. In the event they utterly refuse to help, I can send some DEO agents with you."

Maggie just nodded and called up her partner.

She needed to get a team, and fast.

Kara couldn't afford to wait.

 **Hopefully there will be another chapter tomorrow, but I'm not sure I'll be able to yet. Sorry this update took so long.**

 **As always, have a blessed day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Alliedstasis - Kara will not have much sympathy for them either, but maybe just a tad bit more for Maggie._

 **Hope you guys enjoy :)**

Maggie arrived on sight with her team of half-police, half-DEO agents, and loaded her gun. If they were at the site holding Kara, she'd need all the ammo she could get. They quietly stalked up to the entrance of what appeared to be a large warehouse. Everyone had their guns ready, and one of the officers kicked the door down.

They were immediately met with resistance upon breaking in to the building, which tipped Maggie off that they were at the right place. _Alex is going to be pissed that she wasn't the one to find her._

She filed the thought away for another time and focused on taking down the Cadmus agents in front of her.

-00-

Alex and J'onn had gathered around the second site, preparing to make their forced entry. Upon one of the agents kicking down the door, they all filed in. Alex got a strange feeling of worry in her stomach as she realized there was no resistance. That meant Maggie must have found her. She cursed under her breath as she surveyed the building.

It looked like Winn was right, this _was_ some kind of Cadmus building. There was abandoned tech strewn around, but no people inside. It looked as if the building had been abandoned recently. Alex turned to J'onn. "She's at Maggie's site. Can you fly us there?"

J'onn shook his head. "By the time we get there, it'll be too late. Maggie's team will already have gotten her and put her on a med evac. We need to focus on gathering up what we can from here, and get back to the DEO as soon as possible."

Alex reluctantly nodded in understanding before she briskly went to go pick up some blood samples she had stumbled upon.

-00-

The detective and her team had just finished the last of the agents at the entryway. They split off into three groups in an effort to find Kara faster. Maggie sprinted down an open hallway to a large room in the back. They were all moving fast.

Kara did not have much time left.

She heard an agent from one of the other two teams speaking into the comms. "We've located Henshaw and restrained him. We're going to take him back to the transport vehicle and come back for reinforcements as soon as possible."

Maggie could hear one of the fellow agents she was with responding, but did not pay them any attention.

She had just stumbled upon a door with some kind of green substance lining the outside. She turned back to her team. "This is it."

With no hesitation, she kicked the door in.

-00-

Kara felt herself growing weaker as blood continued to pour out of her open wound. She knew that if she did not get help, she could die in minutes. Her body couldn't cope with the blood loss or the pain, and she could feel herself beginning to go into shock.

Lillian walked back into the room with a smile on her face, and a knife in hand. "Well, well, well. It appears you are on your last leg here." She gestured to her knife. "Guess I won't be needing this after all."

Kara grunted in pain, hands pressed up to her wound to stop the bleeding as much as she could. "No matter what happens to me, you'll never win, Lillian. When the DEO finds you, Cadmus will be finished."

Lillian snorted. "I'm afraid we'll already have everything we need by the time they arrive. Testing you and your blood has proven to be extremely helpful, and we'll be long gone with the data before the DEO even catches wind that you're gone. I still see that nobody has come to help you... Such a shame, isn't it?"

Kara felt everything catch up to her in that moment, and her body couldn't take it any longer. She stopped fighting, and let her eyes flutter shut. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the door slamming open.

-00-

Maggie walked in to a nightmare. She was suddenly glad Alex was not the one to find Kara. The first thing she saw was Kara laying on the ground, unconscious and possibly dead, with blood pooling out of her gunshot wound. Maggie felt panic rise up in her chest and clench her heart.

Her eyes scanned the room to find Lillian staring at them, green knife in hand. Maggie didn't hesitate to shoot her in the leg. She barked out orders to the rest of her team. "Restrain her and get her to the transport vehicle. The rest of you, get the med evac ready ASAP."

Her team burst into motion, and Maggie made a beeline for Kara's cell. She found the keys and jammed them into the lock, furiously trying to open the door, as Kara bled out inside.

She finally got the cell to unlock and ripped the door open. Her heart sank as she looked around and saw how much blood Kara had lost. Maggie ran over to Kara and shook her, trying to wake her. "Kara? Kara, please. You have to wake up. You have to..."

Kara felt her eyes flutter open, and she was met by the worried face of the detective. "Mag- Maggie?"

Maggie nodded furiously as she helped Kara sit up. "Listen, you've lost too much blood. We have to get you out of here right now, and to the DEO. That means you gotta stay with me, okay? I can't have you dying on me, Little Danvers."

Kara nodded tiredly. She attempted to stand, and with Maggie's help, she was up on both feet. Kara leaned heavily into Maggie, barely able to support any of her own weight, and Maggie grunted with the effort.

They moved as quickly as they could to the nearest exit. Maggie turned to Kara. "How you doing, Kara?"

Kara shook her head, as she slowed to a stop. "I can't do it anymore, Maggie... I'm too tired..." Upon hearing that, Maggie felt all of Kara's weight slump against her. She immediately called for help from anybody close enough to run over. One of the DEO agents came sprinting over and grabbed Kara. They practically dragged her into the med evac.

She was placed on a stretcher, and immediately someone set to stopping the blood loss. Maggie just grabbed Kara's hand, tears leaving her eyes.

"Please be okay."

 **As always, have a blessed day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally updating! Sorry it took so long.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy :)**

Alex sat by Kara's bedside, hoping against hope that she would wake up. From Maggie's description, Kara had been in a bad way when she was found, and Alex just wanted her to be okay. Maggie had left a while ago to shower and get food, but Alex refused to leave her sister's side.

J'onn came and went occasionally to make sure everything was alright, but he had other matters to attend to that drew his attention away. With the new information his and Alex's team had recovered, they were hoping to bring down Cadmus once and for all.

Alex was scared what Kara had been forced to go through while she was in Camdus' custody. She had attempted to talk to Lillian to pry the information out of her, but Lillian refused to speak. J'onn made any... harsher... methods out of the question, so Alex was left with no information on how to help Kara.

She just had to wait until her sister woke up.

Guilt consumed her as she looked down at her little sister, hooked up to various pieces of machinery, struggling to breathe.

And sadness filled her heart.

-00-

Hours later, Alex was still sitting by Kara's side, head resting by her sister's stomach. She had just gone for a tiny nap when Maggie entered the room. She walked over and gave Alex a kiss. "How's Little Danvers?"

Alex sighed. "Still no sign of waking up. Mags, I'm really worried. I don't know what Cadmus did to her, and I don't know if she'll come out of this. I don't know how to help her... I just... don't know. I feel so helpless."

Maggie looped her arm around the taller brunette's shoulders and took a seat. "Don't worry, Little Danvers is tough. Always has been. She'll make it, I know it. You just have to believe, okay?"

Alex nodded, not entirely reassured, but leaned into her fiancee's comforting embrace.

And they sat by Kara's bedside the rest of the night.

-00-

Two days passed before Kara finally woke. She opened her eyes slowly, coughing due to her dry throat. Alex immediately grasped her hand while Maggie ran to grab some water. Alex eyed her sister with worry. "Kara, oh my god! Thank goodness you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Kara gratefully accepted the water from Maggie and drank it. "Not the best."

She took a moment to finish off the water. "How long was I gone?"

Maggie glanced at Alex momentarily before focusing back on Kara. "Just short of a week. Then we got you back, and you were out for a couple more days."

Kara just stared at them. "They had me for a week?" Alex slowly nodded.

"But... I thought it was just a couple days... I was shot- I couldn't have survived a week if I was shot..." Alex gently nudged her. "You made a tourniquet out of your shirt sleeve, remember? Maggie found it in your cell. You stopped the blood flow long enough for you to make it."

Kara slowly took in the detail. "Maggie found it... Maggie... found me..." She then glanced up at her big sister. "Where were you?"

Alex felt her heart sink. "Winn couldn't narrow down your location all the way, he was only able to get it down to two potential sites. Maggie went to the one you were at, while J'onn and I went to the other one. I'm sorry I wasn't there. You know I would have been there if I could."

Kara shook her head. "Maybe... Maybe Lillian was right."

Maggie just looked at her. "Right about what?"

"That maybe it took so long to get me because nobody was looking for me." Alex stared at her in disbelief. "Kara, no..."

Her sister interrupted. "I was there for a week! At what point did anyone even notice I was missing?" Maggie just looked down, unable to meet Kara's teary blue eyes.

Alex looked at her, guilt flooding her body. "Kara, I didn't know... I thought you were just mad at me, and that you needed space-"

Kara just stared right back at her. "So the whole week I was with Lillian, what were you doing? Just hanging out with your fiancee, weren't you? Too busy to even _notice_ I was gone."

Maggie shook her head. "No, Kara. That's not how it was. I know you're tired and angry right now, but you can't blame Alex for this... Maybe we should just leave you to get some rest. We'll check back on you in the morning, okay?"

Kara just shrugged.

"Fine."

-00-

Back at their apartment, Alex was staring down a bottle of beer, trying desperately not to drink it. They had left Kara to her own devices, though in hindsight, they probably shouldn't have, and now Kara blamed her for being captured.

Maggie walked over and gently shoved the bottle of liquor away. She then approached Alex slowly and wrapped her arms around her. "I know you feel horrible about all this, but none of it is your fault, Danvers."

Alex just shook her head. "It is, though. We got into that fight because I had been neglecting her when she needed me the most. And even _after_ that fight, which should have been a wake up call to me, I still decided to let her be. It took me _days_ to even realize she was missing, let alone the fact of actually finding her location and assembling teams. And even when she was freed, it was you who was there to help her, not me. I should have been there. Every opportunity I was given, I messed up. And she blames me... rightfully so."

Maggie just sighed. "She needs you, though. You need to forgive yourself for this, even if she can't, because she needs you to be there for her. You know how stubborn she can be, so you just have to go in there tomorrow morning and show her that you've listened to what she said. That you're ready to be the person she needs you to be. With time, she'll come to realize that you were _there._ And that's what is important. She'll forgive you, Danvers. She always does. You just need to forgive yourself."

Alex leaned into Maggie's comforting arms. "I can't- She won't..."

Nobody could stop what came next. She broke down in tears, crying into Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie just tightened her embrace and whispered. "Shhh. Everything will be okay, Danvers. I promise."

 **As always, have a blessed day :)**


End file.
